Sacrifice (2 +3 added!)
by Kehel V
Summary: A 01 fic! I put R as the rating because of some graphic scenes. How far will Sora go to protect her friends?
1. Default Chapter

Tap. Tap. Tap. Koushiro's yellow gloves darted over the keyboard.  
Takeru leaned over his shoulder. "Whatcha doing?" Koushiro's lips pursed.  
"I'm creating a log of what's happened since we came to the digital world.  
Why?" Takeru laughed, a clear, pure, sound. "Because Taichi's been trying   
to get your attention for, like, an hour!" The brown haired boy cracked his  
knuckles. "Lemme introduce you to a little thing called Control-ALT-Delete!"  
Koushiro quickly pushed his laptop away from the smiling preteen. "Taichi,  
don't you dare come near this laptop!" He hurridly saved his document and  
closed the top."What's up?" Taichi held up his pocket telescope. "I was  
looking through this, trying to kill some time, and I'm seeing some sorta-  
I don't know." Jou groaned. "This is the way it always happens. Some   
weird anomaly pops up, and before we know it we're screaming and running  
and about to die." The other seven Chosen Children rolled their eyes.  
Koushiro looked annoyed. "An 'I don't know?' Is that a building, a digimon?"  
He caught the telescope Taichi tossed to him. "Right there...ah." Sora   
walked toward them, her helmet slash hat filled with a strange orange  
berry. "Mimi and I have breakfast." Taichi nodded to them. "Put it over  
there, we have a problem on our hands." Koushiro put down Taichi's tele  
scope. "Well, it certainly is an 'I don't know.' It appears, however, to  
be a mass of warped particles in the air. Someone, or something, is warping  
it." Taichi stuffed the telescope back into his pocket. "Let's check it  
out, then." Koushiro frowned. "It would probably be wisest to proceed  
with caution. The warp, and what caused it, is most definetly dangerous.  
A small group of three people and their partner digimon should be the only  
ones getting close to it." Taichi quickly surveyed the group. "Koushiro and  
Tentomon, you're in. Sora, Piyomon, you come too. I'll, of course, be  
going with you. Yamato, take care of the group while I'm gone."  
The blonde rolled his eyes. "Yes, Fearless Leader."   
Tentomon hovered next to Koushiro's ear. "May I suggest running a scan  
of the area before we get much closer? You can try sending out a data-gathering  
infrared beam." Koushiro nodded. "A little difficult to do, but I can  
pull it off. The scan can be done in five."   
Six minutes later...  
"Oxygen levels: Normal  
Radiation levels: Normal  
Poisonus gases: None" Taichi blinked. "I'm assuming it's safe to go   
there, right?" Koushiro nodded.   
Inside the warped area...  
"Well, its apparent that something has been sending high levels of power   
out-similar to Wargreymon's Terra Force-and disfiguring the data in  
the warped area. The digital world is all data, and I think the problem  
here is only optic. The warped data continues its regular functions, and  
we have nothing it worry about here. Now, what are we going to do about  
what caused this data configuration?" Koushiro said. Sora shrugged. "Wh  
atever it is, its more than likely going to come after us. We should avoid  
contact with it." Taichi nodded. "Fine with me. Let's go see what the  
others are doing before they eat all the berries."  
Several hours later-  
"Tell me again, Taichi. Why are we walking?" complained Jou.  
"We can't stay in one place forever, can we?"  
"Well, I sure could! Especially if it happened to be a mall." whined Mimi.  
"Oh, all right. We'll take a break. A short break."  
The digidestined sat down near a small stream, and Koushiro instantly  
pulled out his laptop.   
Log:  
We appear to have found another enemy. It looks very powerful, and  
has some sort of attack so strong that it can configure data. Whatever   
it is, I'm sure we'll find out soon. Had orange berries for breakfast.   
They tasted repulsive.  
  
Sora was playing tag with Takeru and Hikari. Mimi looked up and groaned.  
"Sora, how can you possibly run?" She laid down on the sand near the stream.  
"If I have to stay in the Digiworld, at least I'm going to get a tan out  
of it!" Sora sweatdropped, then gasped. "Guys, I think we have trouble!"  
Taichi ran over to her, telescope in hand. "What?" Sora pointed at a small  
dark blot in the sky, growing larger and larger.   
"Something's coming!"  
  
*rereads* Bleah, that wasn't my best piece of work...Oh well, hopefully it  
will get better. Anyway, if anyone wants me too, I could turn this into   
a couple fic. Just email me or stick it in the review. Part two up soon, sorry  
this part is so short. 


	2. Sacrifice, Chapter 2

Sacrifice Part Two (chapter two, whatever)  
Taichi automatically put his arm in front of Sora to sheild her from the...  
whatever it was. He looked down at it in disbelief. I didn't even know I  
did that...It just seemed so natrual...Blushing, he withdrew his arm   
before anyone noticed. "Look, its what's warping the data particles!"  
Koushiro yelled. Taichi tensed up. "Okay guys, whatever it is, I'm sure  
it wants trouble, evolve!"  
Agumon warp evolve to...WarGreymon!  
Gabumon warp evolve to...MetalGarurumon!  
Taichi gave a challenging smile. He loved this. The adrenaline rush before  
a battle, the way his muscles tensed up, the fear...  
Piyomon evolve to...Birdramon!  
Tailmon evolve to...Enjewomon!  
"Come on guys, it's time to fight!"  
Piyomon evolve to...Garudamon!  
Patamon evolve to...Enjemon!  
He nodded briskly toward the rest. "Get everyone out of here.Your digimon  
are our trump cards. Sora, take Garudamon and fly as fast as you can to  
that thing. It's about half a kilometer away. Yamato and I will be right  
behind you, they can't go as fast as Garudamon. Enjemon, keep with the  
group. Enjewomon." He tossed her the pocket telescope. "If anything looks  
like trouble, tell the others to evolve and help us." He looked up at  
WarGreymon. "Ready?" He nodded. Garudamon picked up Sora. "We'll meet you  
in a few minutes, Taichi!" Sora shouted. Taichi gave a swift nod. "Hai, Sora-chan"  
Garudamon had already started to fly away. Sora-chan? What was I thinking?  
He shook his head. I can't think about that sort of thing now! Yamato was  
sitting on MetalGarurumon's shoulders. "Taichi, hurry up! What's the matter  
with you?!" He looked a little worried. The brown-haired boy shook his head  
slowly. "Nothing...I'm coming."  
The blonde frowned, and his hypnotic blue eyes took on an unsure gaze.   
I've never seen him like this before...  
Meanwhile  
Sora looked behind her. Taichi and Yamato hadn't even started moving. She  
wanted to tell Garudamon to slow down and wait for them to catch up,  
but something stopped her. Let Taichi see that he wasn't the only  
brave one in this group. Her digimon could handle this whatever-it-was  
alone. Maybe he would even be impressed...  
She turned around and gasped. Whatever she was expecting, it certainly  
wasn't this...Whatever it was.  
It looked remotely like a giant Agumon...Except different. Instead of  
a warm green, this digimon's eyes grew a dangerous red, and his claws  
were covered by a thick black armor. He saw Sora, and his head swung   
toward her in a primidoral gesture. He smiled. She wasn't sure what she  
saw in it, but it was a lot of things. Danger. Hunger. Not for food,  
exactly, but rather to kill. The bloodlust of a hunt. The prey's   
dying screams as he slowly tore it to shreds...He raised a black-sheat  
hed arm and a spray of power came out of it, barely missing the on-coming  
Sora and Garudamon. A second, a third, a fourth. Sora couldn't see the  
attack, but she saw what it did. Warped particles, sliced whatever was  
in its path, leaving behind seared grass in its wake. Like a grotesque  
wind. Garudamon yelled, 'Let's get out of here!" and quickly looked around.  
These warped particles were different. They were dark gray, and continously  
moving. Jets of flame leaped from one end to the other. Garudamon looked,  
with fear in her eyes, at her human counterpart. To her horror, she   
saw absolute calm. Sora turned and looked at her with dull, blank eyes.  
"We're dead." 


	3. Sacrifice, Chapter 3

Garudamon shook her head violently. "No, Sora, we can do this. You can  
do this. Please. Sora..." Her voice, trembling, broke off. Her partner looked  
down at her for a second. A flicker of her old self, like candelight, was  
seen in her eyes. It was gone in less than a second. Garudamon began to  
power up for an attack, but a voice stopped her. "No." It sounded like  
Sora. Except it was far away and hollow, and Sora was staring straight  
ahead with a statue-like expression on her face. Garudamon shook her  
head as if confused. "Sora, what's wrong with you! We have to fight!" The  
redhead turned on her fiercly. "I can't do this any longer! I can't let you  
get hurt, Garudamon. Put me down." Taichi and Yamato were catching up.  
"Sora!" Taichi yelled. He sounded frantic. Sora's Crest of Love was beginning  
to glow, covering her entire body in red like a loving blanket. "Garudamon..."  
She sounded sad, and pained at the same time. "Please. Do it." The   
hideous Agumon raised his black-sheathed arm again. "Garudamon! Do it now!"  
Garudamon slowly shook her head. Sora stood up, and began to glide off  
Garudamon's hand. "The Crest of Love is carrying her toward the monster..."  
Yamato said. The freak digimon finished powering up and sent another  
beam of energy. Garudamon could hear it rushing like a horrifying train,  
faster, and faster-  
It didn't hit her. It rushed by her, but the energy trails it left  
ripped into her like a huge knife. At first, she felt searing, white hot  
pain as she stumbled backwards, hitting the barrier the horrendous  
creature set up. Garudamon's huge body broke through it, stabbing every  
nerve center in her body, sending electric pure pain rushing through every one  
of her rupturing arteries. She fell back into Wargreymon's waiting claws.  
Struggling to sit up, she croaked, "Sora..." and gratefully fell into the deep,  
silent pool of darkness awaiting her. Taichi snapped his head toward her. She was  
eye level with the digimon now, and it was powering up for another attack.  
"Don't do it!" he cried out, lip trembling, panic, fear, and pain taking  
over his face. Sora, or what used to be Sora, stared through the shimmering  
crimson aura hugging her body tightly. "I'm doing this for you, Taichi..."  
Faster than he could scream, the floating Sora dived directly into the  
slit of armor just as the next attack screamed through Digiworld.  
The effect was amazing. Time seemed to go into slow motion for Taichi as  
he watched Sora die. As the incredible explosion started-or was it implosion?  
Taichi didn't care anymore-the red light bolted off into nine different  
directions. One pinged off of his digivice and flew into the sky. Six others,  
with tinny plinking sounds, did the same. One hovered for a second, then  
seemed to turn grey and dissipate. The last one flashed for just a second, then  
flew off where the first seven went. The explosion seemed to hover, a   
cloud of dark blood red billowing up. Then the sound hit Taichi and Yamato.  
They screamed in pain, clapping their hands to their ears, hot blood  
seeping out between the cracks. Taichi's face turned bright red with the  
heat shock that followed, painting his clothes with random black, charred  
streaks.   
Dead silence. His world had fallen apart in a matter of seconds.   
  
Author's Note: Okay, so that wasn't exactly super long, but I tried...I  
write in short bursts. Sorry. I'll have Chapter Four up very soon, tommorow  
or the next day. 


	4. Sacrifice, Chapter 4

Taichi sank to his knees in the blood-mixed mud. It felt as if a huge steel  
weight was pressing on his shoulders and neck. His hands hit the ground, too.  
His eyes closed, blurring out the tears that threatened to cascade down his  
scratched and bleeding face. Yamato looked at his friend in pity, then surveyed  
the surroundings. It had turned into a dying hell in seconds. The trees that had stood  
were broken and in ashes, their limbs torn out and scattered mercilessly along  
the landscape. There grass that remained was charred black, and the stream that had  
been running was reduced to a trickle. He heard a small cough, then a sob. "Matt..."  
came the voice of his brother. "Takeru!" he shouted, trying to locate his voice.  
He noticed the cave that the rest of the team had run into. It was now blocked with   
boulders, cemented by a mud slide. How could one Digimon's death have done so   
much? He called MetalGarurumon over, and the metal wolflike Digimon quickly pushed over  
a boulder blocking the cave entrance. Yamato ran inside. His little brother was  
crying hard, but other than that he looked okay. Yamato reached for Takeru, but the   
child drew away. "What's wrong?" he asked anxiously. "Your...hands..." The blonde quickly  
looked at them. The brown gloves were torn partly away, and they were covered with blood  
and cuts. Jou polished his glasses and gave them to him. "Take a look at yourself. We almost  
didn't recognize you when you first came in." He looked at his reflection. The boy had a deep  
cut along his face that looked like it had been made with a dagger, and the gel he usually used  
in his hair had lost some of hold, leaving part of it hanging over his face. The tall boy looked at  
him sympatheticly. "Get really beat up out there, huh?" Yamato paused. "No..."  
Koushiro furrowed his brow. "Then what happened?" He shook his head, and kept shaking it.  
Hikari, who had her face buried in Mimi's dress, gasped and ran outside. "Taichi! TAICHI!"  
she shouted, tripping in the mud once, barely stopping to get up. She reached her brother,  
face down in the dirt. She shook his shoulder gently, and he sat up, looking completely  
unaware of his surroundings. "Taichi, what happened out there?" she asked. His mouth moved,  
but no sound came out. Two identical streams of tears came down his cheeks, making clean streaks.  
The rest of the Chosen Children came out of the cave and looked down at their leader. He stared  
blankly ahead, looking as if he didn't know if they were alive. Or even if he himself was alive.  
Takeru looked at his disheviled brother. "Where's Sora?" He didn't have to answer. Everyone   
was silent as they looked at the barren landscape. An electronic beep was heard. "Message from  
Gennai." Koushiro said, emotionless. He pressed a button and a figure of a wizened old man  
popped up. "I'm sorry about your friend Sora." he said. Koushiro nodded. "Thanks for the   
sympathy." Gennai glanced at Taichi. "Some are taking it harder than others, huh?" he asked. Taichi  
jerked his head toward Gennai and shouted, "Why did Sora have to die!" The tears came faster now,  
yet he spoke on. "She was such a good person..." His voice cracked. "Gennai, why? Why?"  
He closed his eyes. The computer figure shook his head. "Taichi, it's not your..." He trailed off and  
heaved a deep sigh. "When Greymon evolved into Skullgreymon, viruses were sent out. They tried to attack  
each of your Digimon, but your hearts managed to hold them off. Instead, copies of the eight Digimon were  
made by the virus and then infested. What you saw there was MerameraAgumon. It's the strongest of the  
eight viruses, because it was the core of them." Yamato's eyes darkened. "How are we going to defeat  
the rest of them?" Gennai smiled. "That's the good news. Sora's sacrifice has givin each of you the power   
to evolve in a whole new way." Mimi tried to smile. "Hear that, Palmon? You'll be able to evolve  
besides Togemon and Lilymon." Palmon gave a small smile back. Gennai's image was beginning to fade.  
"Quick, I need to talk to you in person! You can find me..." The man shouted before the connection was lost.  
Wargreymon shouted over to the others, "Garudamon is starting to wake up!" He winced. "Garuda-chan, do  
you think you can stand up? I need to de-evolve." She nodded, and slowy stood up. "Sora's...gone,  
isn't she?" Wargreymon bowed his head. The monolithic bird digimon closed her eyes. Wargreymon de-evolved  
back into Koromon and hopped into Taichi's waiting arms. Garudamon gave a forced sigh, and de-evolved herself  
back into Pyocomon. Mimi ran over to pick her up. "Where are you going to go now?" she asked. "I don't know.  
I think I'll stay with you for awhile, then eventually die." Tears blurred Mimi's eyes. "You can't die, too..."  
she whispered. "I have too. I'm linked with Sora. I can feel her calling, even right now."   
  
  



End file.
